eddsworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trick or Threat
'Trick or Threat '''es un corto animado producido por Eddie Bowley y Thomas Ridgewell. Letra en Inglés ''Late at night, on Halloween Tom and Edd were fast asleep While Matt watched TV and ate some sweets A little girl knocked and said "Trick or Treat!" Matt slammed the door and took a seat But suddenly, she was on the screen The lights flickered, this wasn't a dream She leapt at him and he screamed! Edd ran out to save Matt's life Matt was gone... but now he had a knife! Matt swung, and Edd fell to his knees He looked at him and he began to plead Edd: "What happened Matt? Have you gone insane?" Matt: "I can't help it, Edd! She's inside ''my brain!" ''Matt plunged the knife right into Edd But it hit Edd's lucky can instead Edd ran off, found a place to hide Matt couldn't find him even though he tried Edd felt like he was in the clear Until he saw her eyes, and screamed in fear Matt rushed over and opened the door And Edd jumped out with a furious roar They both fought so savagely That the little girl clapped her hands with glee Tom burst in, they stopped in surprise Tom: "I'm trying to sleep! C'mon, knock it off, guys!" She stared at Tom with an evil grin But her powers had no effect on him So Tom kicked out her out the door And said Tom:"Don't come back anymore!" The curse on Matt and Edd was gone So they both turned and looked at Tom, Edd: "Why couldn't she possess your mind?" Tom: "You can't possess something twice." Letra en Español Latino Noche de Brujas es ya Tom y Edd dormidos están Matt mira la TV con dulces un rato '' ''Y una niñita llega y le dice "Dulce o Trato" Un portazo le dio y regreso al sofa Y de repente vio que en la tele ahora está Tiemblan las luces todo daba terror Luego ella saltó y el gritó Edd corrió, lo iba salvar '' ''Pero el está... ¡con un cuchillo atrás! Atacó, y de rodillas fue a parar De frente lo vio y comenzó a gritar: Edd: "¿Qué te pasa Matt?, ¿acaso estas demente?" Matt: "¡Ya no es mi culpa Edd!, ¡ella se entro en mi mente!" Apuñalo justo hacia Edd, pero a su lata le dio en vez Escapando se escondió Matt lo buscó y no lo encontró '' ''Edd creyó a salvo ya estar '' ''Y unos ojos vio... ¡y comenzó a gritar! Matt corrió y la puerta abrió '' ''Y Edd con furia saltó y rugió '' ''Salvajemente peleaban al fin La niñita aplaudió su grandioso festín '' ''Tom salio y empieza a gritar: Tom: "Yo quiero dormir, chicos, ¡córtenla ya!" Vio hacia Tom con gesto cruel Mas su poder no hizo efecto en él De una patada la saco en un zas '' ''Y dijo: "No vuelvas nunca mas" La maldición desapareció '' ''Y ambos vieron muy fijo a Tom Edd: ''"¿Por qué tu mente no pudo poseer?" ''Tom: ''"No puedes más de una vez." Curiosidades * Cuando Tom dice "You can't possess something twice" sus ojos se tornan de un color magenta oscuro, haciendo referencia a que él estuvo poseído todo este tiempo. * Matt no usa su abrigo verde en todo el corto. * Al principio del corto, se ve la espada que apareció en "Mirror Mirror" dentro de un bote de vidrio para reciclar. **También se ve que originalmente en el bote decía "Recycled Glass", pero las letras "g" e "l" fueron borradas, dando como resultado "Recycled ass" Galería ' <> ''' Categoría:Cortos